


One Wolf's Trash (is another man's treasure)

by bad_and_nasty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Condoms, Cum Addiction, Cum Slut Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, Incest, It's not the main focus though, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Used Condoms, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_and_nasty/pseuds/bad_and_nasty
Summary: Stiles waits only a moment before getting up and going to the washroom. Derek knows he's awake. If he doesn't care Stiles thinks it's time that he stops caring too. He only hesitates a moment before pulling Derek's used condom out of the trash. It's heavy and the cum is still warm. Stiles' cock is leaking pre-cum and his hands shake as he carefully undoes the knot.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 295





	One Wolf's Trash (is another man's treasure)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is fantasy. Don't do any of these things in real life, unless all parties consent.

Stiles can’t say that he’s proud of himself. Indeed, he’d have to say that he’s pretty ashamed. But he challenges anyone else to resist all the temptation Derek Hale represents.

Some monster or other is wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills while his dad is away for a week. It’s been determined that it isn’t safe for Stiles to be alone so he’s moving in with Derek for a whole _week_. Stiles figures this is pretty much a nightmare. He also expects to have many bruises.

He _doesn’t_ expect Derek to essentially ignore him. He also doesn’t expect the sheer amount of _fucking_ Derek does. Sure, Stiles knew that with a face and body like that, Derek could be knee-deep in pussy all the time. He just figured that Derek didn’t. Boy, was Stiles _wrong_.

And it’s not just pussy. Something that doesn’t help Stiles’ lust crush _at all_. Neither does the scant amount of clothing Derek wears around his place, the working out, and the fucking. Derek doesn’t allow anyone in his room so he uses the bed in the main room for fucking, while Stiles sleeps on the couch. This means that if he were to poke his head up he could watch _Derek Hale_ fucking some stranger. It’s always a stranger.

Two nights in and Stiles is _so hard_ but he knows Derek will know if he jerks off. Guy can probably already smell how turned on he is. It’s just… the _sounds_ Derek is making. He sounds just as rough and tumble as Stiles always fantasized about. And, fuck, he talks _dirty_ in bed. Like the filthiest shit Stiles has _ever_ heard. He wants Derek so _bad_.

It’s the only excuse he can give for what he does.

He hears Derek grunt as he cums inside tonight’s bimbo, sees the shadow of his form walking to the washroom. Sees the _full_ condom sagging off of his dick. Good to know the dude is careful. But, fuck, that’s a lot of cum. The condom looks like it could _burst_. Derek pisses and comes back out. Stiles can only see shadows and can’t get a good look at Derek’s dick. A shame.

Stiles waits only a moment before getting up and going to the washroom. Derek knows he’s awake. If he doesn’t care Stiles thinks it’s time that he stops caring too. He only hesitates a moment before pulling Derek’s used condom out of the trash. It’s heavy and the cum is still warm. Stiles’ cock is leaking pre-cum and his hands shake as he carefully undoes the knot.

Once open, he dips a finger into the condom and licks it, tasting Derek’s seed. It’s bitter and kind of gross and Stiles wants _more_. He burns with shame as he tilts the condom into his mouth letting Derek’s cum drizzle in, savouring the taste and wishing he was getting it straight from the source.

Stiles doesn’t guzzle it all, when it’s mostly gone—but still, a decent amount left—he slips the used condom onto his dick. And, wow, it’s loose and only confirms what Stiles has guessed from the size of Derek’s bulge—dude is _hung_. Still… the condom is tight enough and Stiles starts stroking himself, Derek’s cum smoothing the way.

Christ, it feels _good_. Stiles has always known he was probably kinky but this is more filthy and depraved than anything he ever thought he’d do. It’s disgusting and awful and he’s ashamed. That only seems to make it better. Worse (better) is knowing that Derek will _know_. He’ll smell his cum on Stiles and know _exactly_ what he did. Know exactly what kind of filthy slut Stiles is. So desperate for Derek’s alpha seed that he’ll suck it out of a used condom.

The shame and humiliation of it, the feel of Derek’s cum churning around his cock, the taste of it in his mouth has Stiles cumming hard into the used condom. He doesn’t bother trying to be especially quiet. Derek will know. It doesn’t matter how quiet he is.

* * *

The next morning, other than a barely-there smirk, Derek acts like nothing is different. Acting like he doesn’t know exactly what Stiles did.

They both know.

* * *

That night, Derek brings a twink home and Stiles _burns_ with jealousy because he wants to be that twink. He’s way hotter than this random twink, damn it.

After what Stiles did yesterday, he doesn’t even bother to hesitate to poke his head over the couch to watch Derek fuck the twink. Derek is skull fucking the guy but the angles and shadows are all wrong for Stiles to get a good look at his dick. It’s irritating as fuck, Stiles just wants to _see_.

He wants to swap places with the twink even more. He wants to be the one choking and gagging on Derek’s thick meat. To have his eyes watering and struggling to breathe. Inhale his musk and feel those big breeder balls slapping at his chin.

Stiles wants to be the one Derek is casually using like a fuckhole. Derek’s movements are intense and almost absentminded like he barely cares what, exactly, he’s sticking his cock into, only that it’s tight, hot, and wet.

Suddenly, he yanks the twink off his cock and flips him onto his stomach. Stiles hears the crinkling of the condom wrapper and his cocks leaks pre-cum, knowing he’s going to get another treat tonight.

The twink _screams_ as Derek shoves his cock in, with no preparation as far as Stiles can see. He hopes the dude prepped at home. Stiles honestly can’t tell if the sobbing is from pain or pleasure, he wonders if Derek even cares. Probably not from the way Derek is pushing the guy’s head into the bed to muffle his cries. Derek is silent tonight when he usually growls filthy promises.

Stiles follows the line of Derek’s flexing muscles and realizes with a jerk that Derek’s eyes are glowing crimson. Glowing crimson and looking directly _at_ Stiles. There _just_ enough light for Stiles to see the cruel smirk on Derek’s lips. It makes Stiles shudder because he knows that he’ll pay for this, in some way.

Forty minutes of hard, unceasing thrusting _finally_ has Derek grunting through an orgasm. The twink has gone pliant and Stiles isn’t even sure if he’s conscious or not. Derek pulls roughly out and Stiles can see the sagging of the condom and his dick _throbs_ in anticipation. It’s still too dark for him to see much more than the suggestion of the large shape of Derek’s dick. He knows Derek’s doing it on purpose, has to be.

Derek carefully turns and walks towards the bathroom, Stiles can see the swinging of the full condom between his legs, but he’s still pretending like he isn’t a giant creeper so he lies down. Derek stops, though, at the side of the couch, bottom half carefully out of Stiles’ sight. Stiles can hear the snap of the latex and there’s a warm, wet plop as it lands on his chest, some of the contents oozing out.

He scrambles so he doesn’t lose all of it, since he _needs_ another taste. As he tilts it over his mouth, he realizes that Derek’s still standing there, watching with burning red eyes. Stiles pauses…

“Drink it, you filthy slut,” Derek lowly growls.

Stiles does. Let’s it drizzle slowly over his tongue, savouring the gross slimy feeling and kind of awful taste (yet somehow sweeter than yesterday). He stops when there’s still some left, rubs the seed that spilled onto his chest into his skin. Stiles moves to slide the condom over his own cock.

Once it’s on, he looks back up at Derek, who hasn’t stopped watching the entire time. Face burning with shame he strokes himself to a fast, hard orgasm, Derek’s cum slicking the way. As hard and turned on as he is, he still cums about a quarter of what Derek did.

Opening his eyes—he hadn’t noticed closing them during his orgasm—Derek is gone and Stiles can hear the sounds of him kicking out their guest.

* * *

The next morning, Derek acts like nothing happened and Stiles follows his lead. Normally he’d push and tease but the shame and humiliation of what he’d done keeps him quiet. He’s just grateful that Derek isn’t making it worse.

* * *

The next few nights pass in the exact same way. Derek brings home some stranger to fuck and silently tosses Stiles the used condom. Stiles does filthy, depraved things with the condom and, in the morning, they both pretend that nothing happened.

Stiles knows he tends to focus and obsess over things—look at how he was about Lydia. He certainly has spent a _lot_ of time daydreaming about Derek—not just sexually either.

Still… he’s a little concerned with how much space Derek is currently taking up in his mind. He’s concerned at how he seems to be _craving_ another taste of Derek’s cum, it’s weird because he doesn’t even _like_ how it tastes and yet… Stiles finds himself anticipating the evening. Finds himself anxious and jittery in the hours before he knows he’ll get another taste.

He’ll find himself staring off into space, the world snapping back into focus minutes later. Those moments terrify him because he can’t remember if he was thinking about anything, mind just _blank_. Stiles has ADHD and his mind is _always_ working so having these blank spots is… unsettling.

As the days pass, he finds he cares less even as those blank moments and his cravings increase. Stiles knows he was worried about _something_ but he’s too preoccupied waiting for night to come.

A few nights before the week is up and he’ll be going back home, Derek _doesn’t_ go out. Stiles can feel himself getting agitated because if Derek doesn’t go out and fuck some stranger, how will Stiles get his used condom?

Just when he’s about to start clawing at his arms, practically vibrating on the couch where he’s lying down, Derek walks behind the couch and says, “Sit up and close your eyes.”

A few days ago, Stiles would’ve sassed him and _not_ done what Derek told him to do just to be a little shit. Right now, he moves without much thought, sitting up and closing his eyes. He feels a cloth wrap around his head.

“Open your mouth,” Derek says in a quiet voice.

Stiles opens his mouth. The sound of Derek unzipping his jeans is loud in the quiet loft. He feels Derek move in front of him, his crotch would be eye level and Stiles wishes he could see. He can smell, though. And, christ, he wants to bury his face in Derek’s crotch and just inhale the musk. It’s strong and Stiles’ mouth starts to water.

He can hear the sound of Derek slowly stroking his cock and Stiles is almost panting with anticipation.

“Did you know there’s a reason why I always use condoms when I fuck humans?” Derek idly asks, “Even when they suck my fat cock, I wear a condom. You see, werewolves are creatures of magic. Every cell of my body is filled with magic. Even my cum. This goes extra for alphas like me. Werewolf cum can be… addictive to humans. Not all humans but some humans will get a single taste and… well, they won’t be able to live without it. I wasn’t surprised that you’re a filthy cumslut. That you’d be so dirty and nasty that you’d suck my cum out of a used condom. That you’d be so desperate to do something so disgusting,” shame burns through Stiles but he doesn’t defend himself, his mouth open and hoping as he listens to Derek’s even strokes, “Because I could smell it on you. So I wasn’t surprised. I was surprised to realize that you’re one of the special humans. It’s a shame, really. I never fucked you because—despite what you might think—I liked you. I respected you. And now… you’ve gone and turned yourself into a mindless cumdump. All you’ll be good for, in a few short weeks, is being my fucktoy.”

Stiles can feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes because there’s still enough of him left that he knows Derek’s right. He’s felt how his mind is emptying, only able to think of Derek and getting more cum.

He hears Derek’s strokes get faster and can feel himself drooling in anticipation. Feels his mind go blank as Derek places the head of his—god it’s so _big_ —cock in his mouth and the first drip of pre-cum hits his tongue. Stiles’ entire world narrows down to the taste and the need.

Eventually, Derek cums in hot spurts into his mouth and Stiles greedily swallows, body and mind singing with joy. He doesn’t even think about closing his mouth over Derek’s cock and sucking—because Derek never told him to. He’s just happy that Derek’s willing to drop his load directly into his mouth, instead of a condom.

When Stiles finally comes back to himself—hours later—he quietly weeps. He remembers what Derek said and he knows it’s true. Knows that he’ll try and fight this. But he also knows he’ll lose. Stiles had had so many dreams for the future.

He only cries harder when Derek laughs at him, it’s mean in a way Derek’s never been. But Stiles did this to himself, so he can’t blame him. Because, ultimately, Stiles _is_ a filthy slut who was so desperate he’d eaten Derek’s cum out of a used condom.

* * *

The last few days of staying with Derek go much the same, he refuses to feed Stiles cum more often, no matter how much Stiles asks. Stiles isn’t desperate enough to beg. Yet.

Derek tells him that he’s trying to be kind, trying to give Stiles time to settle his affairs before he becomes nothing but a receptacle for Derek’s cum. That breaks something in Stiles because, fuck his life, Derek _is_ being kind. Other than that mean laugh the night before, Derek’s been uncommonly gentle. He’d even wiped away Stiles’ tears when he’d broken down.

Of course, Stiles sort of figures that the main reason Derek’s being ‘kind’ about things is that Stiles doesn’t have a lot of time and because by ‘settle his affairs’ he means that it’s Stiles job to explain this to his dad—the _sheriff_ —why his underage son is going to be Derek’s sex toy in a few weeks. Derek doesn’t want to get in trouble.

Stiles can’t blame him. Not really.

The talk with his dad is humiliating, made worse because Derek had given him strict orders to plainly describe what happened and why—none of Stiles’ usual mix of deflections and half-truths.

His dad is angry and refuses to accept what Stiles is saying. Tells Stiles that he’s not allowed to see Derek ever again. That he’ll arrest him.

Stiles tries to listen—to resist the pull to Derek.

It doesn’t work.

He finds himself creeping into his dad’s room, he just needs a taste. Something, _anything_. He _needs_ cum. He’s not thinking as he pulls the sheets down, as he carefully pulls his dad’s boxers down—only dimly aware that if he wakes his dad, he won’t get what he needs.

Stiles starts slow, just breathing in his dad’s musk. It’s not Derek and not nearly as good but it helps, just a little. He takes his time and savours the taste of his dad’s cock with slow licks. Once his dad is hard, he starts a slow, easy blowjob. Not wanting to wake his dad up but also wanting to draw this out.

Still… despite his best intentions, he eventually starts going faster, _needing_ cum. When his dad starts to get close, he feels him jolt awake.

“Sti– what are you doing? Stop!” his dad shouts, hands trying to pull Stiles off but he’s too close to cumming to put much effort into it.

Stiles uses a hand to fondle his balls and that pushes his dad over the edge, cumming in hot spurts down his own son’s mouth. It’s gross, worse than Derek’s even. Stiles understands the irony of not liking how cum tastes despite his addiction. It isn’t what he needs and Stiles is still desperate for cum. For _Derek’s_ cum.

Still… his mind clears enough to realize what he’s down and the shame and guilt are _crushing_. Enough that he’s suddenly glad that he’s going to lose himself to this addiction.

“I’m sorry, dad. Sorry,” he sobs into his dad’s crotch.

* * *

His dad drops him off at Derek’s the next day. They’re both too ashamed to do anything about the smirk on Derke’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm partway through another chapter, no promises as to when it'll show up. If ever.


End file.
